Spearpoint Base
Spearpoint Base was a Umojan Protectorate munitions facility found on Aeneas, which manufactured arms and technology for the Protectorate. It housed a top secret lab which researches anti-protoss weapons. The factory was defended with a number of missile turrets, as well as armed guards and a laser gate. Around the factory was housing for the staff, as well as amenities such as bars and schools. The schools taught math, history, and agriculture, even working on creating a full farm for Spearpoint. The pay at the base was considered good, and security top notch, with many workers considering the facility a chance for a new beginning. The base was destroyed by the Tal'darim during the Fall of Spearpoint Base.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 4" StarCraft: Survivors 4''' (24) (October 23rd, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. History Sometime after the ceasefire among the Terran Dominion, Daelaam and Zerg Swarm, the Umojan Protectorate, who did not sign on to the ceasefire, prepared weapons at Spearpoint Base for a potential xenos invasion, though many suspected the weapons were actually intended for use against the Dominion. A powerful anti-protoss weapon was being developed in the lab beneath the base by Dr. Robertson. Dominion agents had attempted to infiltrate the base in the past, many of them being caught. The base came under of Nero Theban and his crew as a potential heist for the lab's technology. After Theban's death, this caught the attention of a Nerazim renegade, who sought something held in its laboratory. She used the terran Caleb in order to help her find the lab, killing members of the base to force him to comply, and he infiltrated the factory as a worker. Soon however, the Nerazim killed one of the workers named Russell, causing the factory to go into a panic.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 1" StarCraft: Survivors '''1 (7) (July 24, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. The factory investigated the new arrivals for potential spies from the Dominion or Kel-Morian Combine, but several days later one of the shift leaders, Jace, went missing. Many suspected he may be a spy, but security officer Ida Briggs thought he was too strict to have been a traitor. The base called for a group of shadowguard to psionically investigate the situation.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 2" StarCraft: Survivors 2''' (24) (August 21, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. The factory was in chaos as Jace's dissapearance caused production to grind to a halt, leading many to wonder who the next shift manager would be. Many thought it would be Frank. However, the intervention of the Nerazim seeking to infiltrate the base killed him as well, and Caleb caused a fire in the factory to distract them as he and the Nerazim infiltrated the secret weapons lab.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 3" StarCraft: Survivors '''3 (24) (September 18, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Inside, Caleb and the Nerazim found the weapon, and killed Dr. Robertson. They then contacted the Tal'darim and their Death Fleet, leading them to the base to destroy it. The two escaped the planet as a battle broke out, but thanks to the early warning of Ida Briggs, the base was able to evacuate the surviving civilians. The Tal'darim crushed the Umojan defenses despite their resistance, wiping out the base, but in the midst of the battle Caleb turned on the Nerazim renegade, and sent his ship careening into a Tal'darim mothership, destroying them both. Known Staff *Dr. Robertson (weapons developer) *Ida Briggs (security) Workers *Caleb *Frank *George *Jace (foreman) *Russell References Category:Installations Category:Umojan Protectorate Category:Terran settlements